Condit Car Crash
by Ififall
Summary: UFC FanFiction. Nate/Nick Diaz/Carlos Condit/Georges ST Pierre. Reeling from his loss at UFC 154, Carlos can't resist Georges ST Pierre. But when Georges has to fight Nick, does Nate get the wrong idea?


A/N: Slash. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Carlos looked at the situation from every angle he could. From every emotion he could. Anger, sadness, happiness, solemness, emptiness, numbness. But would Carlos Condit have changed his actions?

* * *

No.

* * *

It didn't help the shame. He'd been with Georges ST Pierre for a little over a year. It wasn't planned. After they fought at UFC 154 Carlos thought he'd never see Georges again. The truth was Carlos didn't want to see him. Every time he saw Georges on the television, or in real-life, he felt like Georges had punched him in the gut...again. Past mistakes of his match replayed in Carlos' mind. It was torture. However they trained at the same gym with the same coaching team, the same guys. They had to talk to each other sooner or later. After Carlos got his ass kicked during training one night Georges ST Pierre pulled him to one side.

"Carlos, we need to talk yeah?" Georges said. Carlos politely nodded. After a few beers at Georges place "talking" turned into something else. Straight after it happened, Carlos literally ran out the door. He explained away the carpet burns to the guys at training. He didn't speak to Georges for the first two days. Georges approached him and told him that he couldn't avoid him forever. "Maybe I did this the wrong way" Georges said. "Do you want to go out for a drink?" Georges asked.

* * *

A date with UFC Welterweight Champion Georges ST Pierre. How could anyone refuse?

* * *

Before Carlos knew it they were secretly official. Carlos pushed the fact that he lost to one side. He knew that he'd have to support Georges no matter what. Carlos told himself that he could do it, but planning it and doing it were two different things. Georges couldn't really focus on Carlos at that point, rumors were going around that Georges was going to face Nick at UFC 158. Georges ST Pierre had always been respectful to any opponent, but Nick Diaz constantly crossed the line and wound Georges up. Georges would watch tapes and DVD's of Nick just to amp himself up.

**_"He ain't hurt...he's scared" "Where you at Georges?" "He's scared of everyone in this division right now"_**Night after night Carlos would look at Georges staring at the screen in anger. "Georges do you have to watch this _again?_" Carlos asked. "Yeah Carlos I do. I can't forget what Nick has said about me" Georges said. After training Georges was tired but not tired enough to refuse any fun with Carlos. "Georges, we don't have to. I mean you don't have to prove anything" Carlos said. "I know. Just take my mind off things" Georges said. Carlos nodded.

They made out before Georges turned him over. Georges stroked his dick before taking his own trousers off. Carlos ran his hand down Georges' thigh before hearing the murmur of the Television. "Georges can't you turn that off?" Carlos said. "Yeah sorry" Georges said getting off him and turning Nick's face off the screen. Carlos couldn't help but think that Georges was a little obsessed with Nick Diaz, but Carlos couldn't talk to Georges about it.

* * *

Maybe Carlos could talk to someone else.

Weeks later, Dana White finally announced that Nick Diaz would be facing Georges ST Pierre at UFC 158. Carlos wasn't training with Georges, but he called him. "Are you okay?" Condit asked. "Yeah, Yeah, this is what I wanted" Georges said ending the call. Carlos was stuck training so he couldn't take time out, but he got an unexpected training partner. "Carlos, you're sparring" Mark told him. Carlos wiped the sweat out of his eyes and glanced at who he was going to face. He couldn't believe it.

* * *

Standing there was Nick Diaz's little brother, Nate.

* * *

Nate nodded a hello. Condit did the same. They sparred for a while and Carlos pretended not to be surprised by Nate's power. He'd avoided a beating from Nick at UFC 143, so he'd never felt Nick's striking power, but Nate's power was painful. "You wanna take time out?" Nate asked. "No I'm good" Carlos said looking at the clock. They sparred for three rounds, then Carlos made up an excuse about going to get something to eat. He should have stayed and trained. "I'm kind of hungry so..." Carlos said taking the boxing gloves off.

* * *

"I'am too" Nate said. "Where do you wanna eat?" Nate asked. Carlos groaned inside. He'd didn't want to babysit Nick's little brother, but he couldn't say no. They went to the local cafe and ordered sandwiches. Carlos ordered his sandwich but Carlos made Nate smile when he picked his sandwich apart. "Why?" Nate asked looking at the corned beef and lettuce on one side and Brown bread with Mayonnaise on the other side of the plate. "Carbs...I can't eat those" Carlos said. "I will" Nate said taking the bread off his plate and eating it.

"Where did you learn how to punch like that?" Carlos asked. "Come on Carlos, you know who my brother is" Nate said. "Well yeah, but Nick can't take credit for everything" Carlos said. "What do you mean? You know Nick's the reason I got into MMA" Nate said. "I know...but you don't have to lick his ass" Carlos said. "Fuck you" Nate said getting up. "Nate...Look I'm sorry" Carlos said getting up to talk to him. Nate bit another piece of Carlos' sandwich. "It's cool" Nate said. "Look I'll drive you back to your place" Carlos said to make it up to him. Nate nodded. Nate had to meet Nick at their training camp, so Carlos said he would drop him off there.

* * *

"Nate I didn't mean to piss you off" Carlos said. "I just think you should give yourself a pat on the back too. Not everyone can be an MMA fighter" Carlos said. "Don't start shit about Nick" Nate said. "Nate I'm not" Carlos said. "Whatever" Nate said as Carlos stopped the car outside Nick and Nate's training camp. "Nate I'm sorry if I offended you or..." Carlos couldn't finish his sentence as Nate kissed him hurriedly on the mouth. Carlos kissed him back for a second before gently pushing Nate away.

"Nate what was that?" Carlos asked. He didn't get a response as Nate opened the car door and got out. He started walking. Carlos got out still in shock.

"Nate I'm with someone!" Carlos shouted.

"So!" Nate shouted back shrugging, before going to meet his brother Nick to train for Georges ST Pierre.


End file.
